Smallfoot
}} Smallfoot is a 2018 American 3D animated comedy family film directed by Karey Kirkpatrick. The voice cast of the film consists of Channing Tatum, James Corden, Zendaya, Common, LeBron James, Danny DeVito, Gina Rodriguez, Yara Shahidi, Ely Henry, and Jimmy Tatro. Plot Yetis live in on the top of a mountain in the Himalayas, Nepal [6], above the clouds and hidden away from sight. Migo is a Yeti who abides by the law of the ancient stones held by the Stonekeeper, the leader. Migo's father, Dorgle projects himself through the air each morning to ring the gong with his head so that the sun can pass over the sky. While learning how to ring the gong, Migo gets distracted by the Stonekeeper's daughter, Meechee, whom he loves, and misses the gong and lands outside the village. There, Migo witnesses a plane crash and finds a "smallfoot" (human), whom the Yetis have taken for being legends. Migo runs back to tell the villagers what he saw, but has no proof. The Stonekeeper banishes him from the village. Migo is suddenly visited by Gwangi, Kolka, and Fleem who bring him to the Smallfoot Evidentiary Society (S.E.S.), which is led by Meechee. She convinces Migo to go along with their plan of going below the clouds despite the stones telling them that there is nothing underneath. After some hesitation, Migo agrees to go, but the rope he is tied to snaps and Migo falls through the clouds where he discovers land underneath. Percy Patterson is a wildlife documentary filmmaker who has lost his integrity. He meets the pilot who saw the Yeti and tries to convince his assistant, Brenda, to dress up as a Yeti so that they can film their exploits, but she abandons him instead. Migo arrives at the local pub and unknowingly scares Percy when trying to communicate with him. Migo takes Percy with him and they stop in a cave to wait out a blizzard. While chasing after Percy, Migo gets his toe caught in a bear trap and Percy takes pity on him by removing the trap and bandaging Migo's wound with duct tape. Migo finally manages to get through to Percy, who agrees to go with him and they head back up the mountain, where they are reunited with the S.E.S. The village is confused by Percy's appearance, but happily accept him and learn about his culture; much to Stonekeeper's dismay. Afterwards, Stonekeeper takes Migo inside the palace and reveals the truth to him: Yetis used to live below the clouds, but were forced away by the humans who attacked them. To keep them safe, they created the stones that made the laws and rules. In order to protect the village, Migo agrees to keep up the lie by saying that Percy, who is beginning to experience high altitude sickness, is just a hairless wild yak. Stonekeeper takes Percy and locks him in a box, so Percy can get more ill. Migo later discovers that Meechee took Percy away to return him home. Migo jumps down the mountain with Gwangi and Kolka, following suit. After dropping off Percy, Meechee becomes distracted by the wonders in the city and begins to accidentally cause a disruption. Meechee is attacked by the police, but is rescued by Migo. The Yetis try to make it back to the mountain, but are chased by a SWAT helicopter that is taken down by the Stonekeeper using his stones. Aside from Migo, the Yetis escape to safety. Afterwards, Percy arrives on his snowmobile and reluctantly shoots Migo with a tranquilizer gun to save him. The police chase what they think is Migo (actually Percy in disguise). When the police capture him, they see it is Percy. Percy is arrested for public disturbance and fraud. Back at the village, inside the palace, Migo and Stonekeeper explain the truth to the Yetis while Migo apologizes for lying to them. Migo tells the others that even though humans may still be scared of the Yetis, they should still try to communicate with them. The Yetis leave the village and are confronted by the police. Percy, out performing community service, and Brenda emerge from the crowd and stand up for the Yetis. The humans slowly welcome the Yetis and accept them into their lives. Voice cast *Channing Tatum as Migo *James Corden as Percy Patterson *Zendaya as Meechee *Common as Stonekeeper *LeBron James as Gwangi *Danny DeVito as Dorgle *Gina Rodriguez as Kolka *Yara Shahidi as Brenda *Ely Henry as Flem *Jimmy Tatro as Thorp Videos Trailers Category:2018 films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2018 in film Category:American animated films Category:American family films Category:Family films Category:Comedy films Category:Animated films Category:2018 American films Category:2018 animated films Category:2018 family films Category:2018 American family films Category:2010s films Category:2010s American films Category:2010s American animated films Category:3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2010s 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 American 3D films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American computer-animated films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2018 American computer-animated films Category:2010s computer-animated films Category:2010s American computer-animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Zaftig Films films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Animated musical films Category:American animated musical films Category:2018 animated musical films Category:2018 American animated musical films Category:2010s animated musical films Category:2010s American animated musical films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s American comedy films Category:2018 comedy films Category:2018 American comedy films Category:Adventure comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:2018 adventure comedy films Category:2018 American adventure comedy films Category:2010s adventure comedy films Category:2010s American adventure comedy films Category:Films scored by Heitor Pereira Category:Films set in Asia Category:Films set in the Himalayas Category:Films set in Nepal Category:Yeti in fiction Category:Animated duos Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Films without opening titles Category:Films Starring Zendaya